Poro Stories And Other Shorts
by Yuuki Torii
Summary: Fizz smuggles a poro from the Howling Abyss.


Hi!

I've been meaning to write a story, but haven't been able to find any inspiration. Thus, I was told to write random stories until I felt confident enough in my writing, so I guess that this will be my first post in my effort to work up to a decently sized story. I hope you enjoy, and if there's anything you'd like to point out, go ahead!

* * *

Fizz picked up the poro and held it up to his face. "Look, Wu! Its tongue is so pink and big!" Fizz exclaimed as he stuck his own tongue out at the creature, trying to mimic its adorable appearance. It wiggled in his hands and seemed to smile as if it were amused by Fizz's impersonations, but Wukong was not and looked at the poro with uncertainty.

"If someone found out you smuggled a poro from the Howling Abyss... I don't even know what would happen to you," Wukong said worriedly, taking little interest in keeping it as a pet, which Fizz had suggested earlier that day. He paced back and forth wordlessly across the room as Fizz, who had never seemed to take notice of the stress that Wukong was going through, took a seat at a nearby coffee table and placed the poro on top to see what it would do.

Free from any restraints, the poro found its way to the table's edge and hopped around its perimeter, letting its curiosity guide it around the table. Taking a glance toward the floor from the frightening height of the table, the poro quickly made its way back to the safety of the table's center and rested there as Fizz patted its head and snickered.

"Fizz, we can't keep it," Wukong said, and as much as he'd like to if it were even allowed, he knew that there would be little time for them to actually take care of it. Their lives as champions were busy ones, especially now with all the political mumbo jumbo going on. It was too much of a hassle to go back home when the possibility of being summoned was always around the corner, so many champions opted to stay at the Institute for the sake of convenience until tensions died down, including Fizz and Wukong.

"But I'll take good care of him and bring him everywhere and everything!" he pleaded. Fizz reached across the table and pulled in the poro in a protective embrace. Even if he insisted against it, Wukong was sure there was no use trying to deny Fizz's stubborn wishes. Fizz would find a way to keep it a secret from him even if he said otherwise, so why not spare him the trouble, Wukong thought.

Wukong sighed, defeated. "We don't even know what to feed this thing."

Fizz instantly lit up, knowing he had won over Wukong with his little charade.

"That's easy!" Fizz answered as if he already knew that Wukong wouldn't be able to say no. "Come, come!" he said, grabbing Wukong's hand and pulling him toward the door. Reluctantly, Wukong followed, more nervous than ever. What if they searched the room? As unlikely as that possibility was, Wukong's anxiety got the better of him.

"Hey, uh, Fizz? Could we put the poro away before we leave? We need to make sure nobody finds him,"

"Oh, right!" Fizz agreed. "Wait here." Fizz dashed back into the room and took out what looked like a large bird cage from under his bed. Wukong eyed it with surprise; that wasn't supposed to be there. How long had he been planning this?

"Into the cage you go, little poro," Fizz coaxed, guiding it through the small opening. "We'll be back with delicious snacks for you, but we can't let them find you or else we can't give you any."

The poro did nothing but stand still in the small living area that Fizz had prepared. There was a small square of carpet for it to rest on and two empty bowls—no doubt for the food the two were about to go fetch. Fizz looked at the arrangement for a bit and rearranged the setting a bit—the bowl a little to the left and the carpet a little to the right—and when he was satisfied, he closed the poro inside and slid its cage under the bed.

"You done?" Wukong could at least find a bit of comfort in the hidden cage.

Fizz nodded and zipped through the door and past Wukong, grabbing his hand and tugging him away.


End file.
